


You Belong With Me

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, The use of the word wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic based off 'you belong with me' by taylor swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

_You’re on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She’s upset, she’s going off about something that you said_

_‘Cause she doesn’t get your humor like I do._

_I’m in the room, it’s a typical Tuesday night._

_I’m listening to the kind of music she doesn’t like._

_And she’ll never know your story like I do._

_-_

Dan sees Phil from the house across him. He’s yelling into his phone yet again. Dan guesses it’s probably Phil’s girlfriend that he’s had for almost a year now. Dan and Phil were best friends, there for each other since Year 1.

When they were 15, Dan came out to Phil as gay and in return, Phil came out as bisexual. Dan thought this was the perfect opportunity to finally confess his true feelings for Phil. Phil was the longest friend Dan has ever had, caring for Dan when he was down and knowing just what to do if that ever happened. Plus, Phil was quite a looker with obviously dyed black hair that always managed to never look gross. Even if his hair was messy, it still looked pretty damn hot, and honestly, Dan was jealous of his friend’s hair.

All his chances about telling Phil about his feelings were ended abruptly when Phil announced to Dan with a smile on his face that he managed to get a date with Stacy, a girl in the same year as them both. Dan swore he could hear his heart crack as Phil goes on about how perfect and petite and pretty Stacy was and she was a beautiful contrast to him, winning him over with her naturally bouncy blonde curls. Dan said she was pretty too, not wanting to seem like he didn’t like the girl, so he faked a smile and hugged a congrats to his best friend.

Phil fell off cloud 9 when Stacy started to show her true colours. It wasn’t that she was causing any trouble for Phil to actually be mad at her, but she was just too sensitive. Every little witty comment that Phil made that would usually make Dan laugh, she would roll her eyes. Dan wondered why Stacy was even with him if she didn’t like his personality. Was she only there for his looks?

So here Dan was sitting in his room on a school night, blasting Origin of Symmetry by Muse, watching as Phil yells into the phone. His black fringe was brushed up in a type of quiff from him running his fingers through it too many times. Phil paces back and forth through his room, turning around to see Dan staring at him through his window. Dan gives him a sympathetic smile and Phil gives him a signal to give him a second to finish. Dan could practically hear Stacy’s groan from the other line as Phil hangs up.

To Phil:

_-stacy, again?_

To Dan:

_-Yeah… Apparently I can’t say a joke without her getting offended :/_

To Phil:

_-why not? your jokes are too good. it defines your personality, philip._

To Dan:

_-Why thank you, Daniel. But it’s okay, I mean, I guess I have to lighten up. Stace hasn’t had the best week._

Dan lets out a sigh of defeat. Phil was too blind to see what Stacy was doing to him.

To Phil:

_-don’t change anything about yourself. she has to learn to love your ugly sense of humour ;)_

To Dan:

_-Shut up, I have a wonderful sense of humour. But we do have school tomorrow, so I’ll see you at school. Night loser_

To Phil:

_-goodnight person who is equally a loser xx_

-

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She’s cheer captain_

_And I’m on the bleachers_

-

It’s weird staying with Phil after school to watch him play basketball. Stacy is a cheerleader, making googly eyes at Phil and glares at Dan when she can. But Dan can see what Phil sees in Stacy. Skinny, tiny, bubbly, active- Dan can’t beat anyone in that category- and just all around perfect for Phil.

-

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you’re looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_

_That I’m the one_

_Who understands you._

_Been here all along._

_So, why can’t you see_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

_-_

Phil complains one night at their every Friday-night-sleepovers that Stacy was starting to become to much.

“I mean, I love her, god I love her, but… I don’t know. The spark between us isn’t that strong anymore. I want someone who I can hang out for countless hours and never get tired of them. Someone I know will understand me and in return, they trust me, you know?”

Dan only nods because _fuck_ , that was him. Phil is describing him unknowingly and Dan can’t speak without saying anything embarrassing or just downright crying. He’s been here for Phil, he knows Phil. Why can’t he see that Dan’s the one he’s been looking for?

-

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can’t help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_“Hey, isn’t this easy?”_

_And you’ve got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town._

_I haven’t seen it in a while_

_Since she brought you down._

_You say you’re fine I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

-

Dan usually hides in the local park, sitting in either a tree or a bench with a book, lost in his own fantasy world. He feels a presence appear next him, the entity sitting next to him on the bench. He looks up from the book to see Phil with wide, blue eyes and a smile on his face.

“Why hello there, Philip,” Dan smiles back.

“Hello, Daniel. Living in the fantasy of your book again?”

“Exactly that. You know me too well.”

“I have no choice. I’m kinda stuck with you, aren’t I?”

Dan fakes a hurt face, but it doesn’t last long as Phil starts laughing. Dan fucking loves Phil’s laugh. He loves the way he sticks his tongue out and there are crinkles around his eyes that appear. Dan loves knowing how genuine Phil’s laugh is, managing to show true and utter happiness through his silent chuckle.

Dan smiles so wide, it almost hurts. Phil hasn’t even been here for 5 minutes and they’re already laughing at something stupid.

 _This is perfect_ , Dan thinks, _no worries about Stacy. Just playful banter._

Dan honestly wouldn’t want it any other way. It’s just so fucking easy to be around Phil, laughing and playing around like 5 year olds.

“Aw there’s that beautiful smile of yours,” Dan replies after Phil manages to catch his breath, “Where has it gone?”

Phil’s face changes and Dan knows he’s thinking. Dan knows where to pin point when that smile disappeared, but he doesn’t want to make his best friend break up with his girlfriend that he knows he loves. What kind of best friend would do that?

“School stuff. I promise I’m fine, mum.”

“Whatever you say, honey,” Dan smiles, making Phil smile in return. Dan wishes Phil didn’t have to lie to him.

-

_If you could see_

_That I’m the one_

_Who understands you,_

_Been here all along._

_So, why can’t you see_

_You belong with me._

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

-

Dan sees Phil through the window and watches him more times than he admits. He knows it’s a slight invasion of privacy, but unless Phil is planning to wank or something, he doesn’t close the blinds. This time, Phil is laying on his bed in attempts to calm his breathing. Another phone call with Stacy left a very tired and angry Phil. But because Dan has known exactly what to do to cheer Phil up, he was in Phil’s backyard, knocking on his door with more than enough season boxsets of Buffy.

Phil answers the door and his expression changes from confused to happy as he sees Dan standing there. He invites Dan in and before they both know it, they lose track of time and it’s midnight on a school night. Dan doesn’t really care and opts to fall asleep on the couch. It’s happened before and their parents don’t mind.

“Gosh, it’s already midnight,” Phil starts with a yawn.

“Yeah, I should probably head back home, but eh.”

“I lose too much sleep over you. Come here,” Phil motions for Dan to come closer to him and he positions Dan’s head to rest on his shoulder. Dan can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

“Thank you for doing this, Dan. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend.”

Dan almost physically slumps in defeat, “Yeah.”

-

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night._

_I’m the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you’re ‘bout to cry._

_I know your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it’s with me._

-

“Dan, can I please come over?” Phil asks over the phone, voice shaking.

“Yeah sure, when?”

“I’m outside.”

Dan rushes downstairs and sees Phil with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Dan pulls him inside and into a hug, closing the door once Phil is completely inside the house.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dan asks, bringing Phil into the kitchen, making two cups of warm hot cocoa.

“I went by her house to see her to ask her to go to prom with me. There was another car parked in the driveway. I waited a bit to see if the person would leave and it was another guy, Dan, another guy! She walked him to his car and kissed him fucking goodnight and I know she saw my car, but I drove away as fast as I could. Just, _fuck_ , why would she do this to me?”

“Phil, you don’t deserve her after what she just did,” Dan turns around and sets the mug next to Phil, beckoning him to drink it. Phil sips a little and Dan smiles when he visibly relaxes.

“Thank you for being here for me. I honestly don’t know what to do without you.”

“Yeah, I know, without me, you would probably be dead from all the stupid accidents you’ve keep getting into.”

Phil smiles because he knows which one Dan was referencing to.

“Okay, shut up it was one time,” Phil is giggling now as he relives the memory.

“How did you even manage to get your toe stuck in a bathtub faucet? You bloody idiot,” Dan is laughing, letting out his hyena like cackles that he knows makes Phil laugh. Phil laughs along with him because all thoughts about Stacy is gone now and here he is, laughing with his best friend that knows exactly what to say to make him happy again.

“Phil? Earth to Phil,” Dan waves his hand in front of Phil’s face to break him out of his trance. “What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

Dan’s heart stops at Phil confession and Phil looks at the ground sheepishly.

“Hey, look at me,” Dan slowly touches Phil chin and tips it up so Phil’s eyes and his eyes meet.

“I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just, you’re fucking _perfect_ and I think I might be in love with yo-“

Phil’s words are cut off by a kiss, his mouth moulding into Dan’s. Dan sighs and smiles as Phil kisses back with equal passion. They pull away to catch their breath.

“You are such a fucking idiot, Phil Lester,” Dan laughs at Phil’s confused face. “I’ve loved you since we were 15 and I came out to you. I meant to tell you that bit too. I just didn’t find the courage until it was too late.”

Phil felt like an idiot, feeling completely blind and stupid for not noticing Dan’s actions for the past two years.

“When you found Stacy, I was heartbroken. I thought you were going to be mine forever until then.”

“I’m not with Stacy now, Dan. So am I yours again?”

“Of course. You belong with me,” Dan ends the sentence with a kiss, leaving a very happy Dan and Phil.

-

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._


End file.
